english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Micah Solusod
Micah Solusod (born 1990) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Apphia Yu. He's known for voicing: Soul Eater Evans in Soul Eater. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Toma Kamijo, Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Toma Kamijo *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Toma Kamijo *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Toma Kamijo *All Out!! (2017) - Musashi (ep12; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Boris Feulner (ep23) *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Tsutomu Senkawa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Tsutomu Senkawa *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Tsubaki Asahina *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Rei Ogami *D-Frag! (2015) - Hachi Shioh, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2010) - Kie (ep51), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Kie, Wisely *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Yamakatsu (ep1), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Ao Fukai *Fairy Tail (2016) - Midnight/Macbeth *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Ishvalan Boy (ep18) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Mauro (ep14), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Gai Tsutsugami *Handa-kun (2016) - Junichi Aizawa (Announced) *Heavy Object (2015) - Havia Winchell (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Koreyuki Tani, Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Jonah *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Jonah *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Mizuki, Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Yukine *One Piece (2014-2016) - Coby, Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Kakeru Naruse (Announced) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Makoto Tsukimoto/'Smile' *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Ayumu Kadowaki (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Melancholia (ep5) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Torlie (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Michael *ReLIFE (2016) - Arata Kaizaki (Announced) *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Cho Hakkai (Announced) *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Kazuki Kurebayashi *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Kazuki Kurebayashi *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Yuichiro Hyakuya (Announced) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Riku (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Riku (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Atri (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Soul Eater Evans *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Bea *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Seido Takizawa (ep9) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Atsune Hirata *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2017) - Akashi Kuniyuki (Announced) *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Su-Won *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Yuri Plisetsky (Announced) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Toma Kamijo *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Dallet *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Kazuki Makabe *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Young Ashley Crichton *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Pete *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Nikolai Krasotkin 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Tsubaki Asahina (ep2) *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Akito Hyuga Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Yusuke Shimura (Announced) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Kenshin Himura (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Adam Eaton *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - AK-S Pilot, Dean the Hothead, Engineer Dockett *Borderlands 2 (2013) - 420_e-sports_masta, Prince Jeffrey *Jisei (2010) - Naoki Mizutani *Loren: The Amazon Princess (2012) - Draco *Kansei (2011) - Naoki Mizutani *Yousei (2013) - Naoki Mizutani 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. Category:American Voice Actors